


When All Goes to Hell, It's Because of Hip Hip Chin Chin

by Gracelizabeth135



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Nothing good comes from hip hip chin chin, Professor!Scott, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, dance major, lets be honest were here for professor!Scott, professor Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracelizabeth135/pseuds/Gracelizabeth135
Summary: After being stood up for a date, Tessa finds her night going awry at the bar she's at. When she's saved by a stranger, and has a one night stand with said stranger, Tessa doesn't think much of it until she heads to her college classes and finds out the man she had a one night stand with is her professor. What will come out of this complicated relationship? In other words,Tessa is a dance major, and Scott is her professor.Alternately titled:"Hip Hip Chin Chin is Hell's Anthem"





	1. Being Stood Up is Never Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I finally got this first chapter written for this story! *Author does a happy dance* I hope you enjoy it!

Tessa's POV

I look at my closet, trying to decide what outfit would be best for my date. I decide on wearing a skimpy, pink mini skirt, a black crop top, and four inch black stilettos. I put my hair in a half up, half down up-do, and do my makeup more dramatically than I normally would, since I am going for a sexy, Carmen-like look. Grabbing my purse, keys, and phone, I hop into my car, heading to the bar that my date and I are meeting up at.

 

I get to the bar, a dingy little place on the corner a few miles away from my house, and a place I wouldn’t otherwise come to, and make a beeline for two open bar stools. After sitting down, I look down at my phone to check what time it is. My phone reads 6:55, reassuring me of the fact that I’m early. Punctuality has been drilled into the person I am from a young age. Mom always taught me to be respectful of people’s time, and punctuality is a good way of doing that.

 

“Would you like something to drink, miss?” The bartender asks me after a few minutes.

 

“Not yet. I’ll just wait until my date gets here,” I say, and the bartender moves away from me and onto her next customers.

 

I check my phone after she leaves, and the time on my phone is 7:05. I have been here for ten minutes, and this guy is already five minutes late. Obviously punctuality is not drilled into his character like it is mine.

 

After a little while, I check my phone for a third time, and when I see it reads 7:21, I decide to give him nine more minutes before I’ll leave. I do not like being stood up on a date, not one bit. All of a sudden, my phone buzzes on the bar, alerting me that someone has just texted me. I pick it up, hoping it’s my date. When I see that it is, I quickly read through the text, and all it says is that he isn’t able to make it for our date. Disappointed, I call over the bartender.

 

“Would you like to order a drink now?” She asks.

 

“Yes, please. I would like a dry martini,” I reply.

 

“No problem! I just need to check your ID first.”

 

I pull out my fake ID, hoping she won’t realize it’s a fake. I’m only 20, but I got a fake so I could drink with my friends who are over the age of 21.

 

“Thanks! I’ll get started on your drink now!”

 

She starts making my drink before saying, “I don’t mean to pry, but did you get stood up for a date?”

 

“It’s fine; I don't mind. Yeah, I was stood up for my date. Just another reason to never use Tinder again.”

 

“‘Just another reason'? It sounds like you have way worse stories than of just being stood up,” she says in sympathy before handing me my martini. I down in it in a few sips and I order a new one.

 

“Trust me, I do.”

 

“Care to share one?”

 

“Sure! Well, there’s the time a guy showed up with another girl on our date, and I later found out that she was his girlfriend.”

 

“You’re kidding!” She says in disbelief.

 

“Not at all, and it gets worse than that.”

 

“I don’t see how, but please continue.”

 

“Well, I found out he only accepted my Tinder date in hopes that I would pay for their meals.”

 

“That is absolutely terrible! I don’t see how anyone could ever do that! And you seem so nice, which only it makes it that much worse.”

 

“Oh, thank you! You seem really nice, too, uh…”

 

“Melanie, and thanks, um…”

 

“Tessa. No problem!”

 

“So, Tessa, do you need a lift home from here tonight? It’s just that you’ve already had two martinis, and you seem like a lightweight, no offense.”

 

“I don’t live too far from here, so I think I will just walk home. But thank you anyways.”

 

“Okay. I have to go take some orders, so just tell me if you change your mind.”

 

“I will. Thank you, Melanie,” and with that, she’s off to take orders from a couple at the other side of the bar.

 

As the night progresses, and after a few too many shots, I find myself dancing wildly on the dance floor. There is a guy dancing next to me who I don’t remember being there before, but I continue dancing anyways; too drunk to care. 

 

As the music continues pounding through the stereo, I decide to head back to the bar to get a glass of water and to catch my breath. Just as I’m about to start heading that way, the guy next to me grabs my hips and pulls me into him. 

 

“Where do you think you are going, babe,” he whispers drunkenly into my ear, his voice smelling heavily of whiskey and vodka.

 

“Please let go of me,” I slur, the words sticking together.

 

“Not going to happen, babe,” he says, and his grip on my hips tightens.

 

“Let go of me!” My shout is barely audible over the music, and I struggle against his grip.

 

“Feisty one, aren’t you? That’s a turn on for me,” he says, and thrusts his hips into my back to prove his point.

 

“Leave me alone!” I shout, catching glances from people around us, and all but one man turns away again.

 

“Hey, man, she said to leave her alone,” as though my prayers have been answered, the man who didn’t turn away comes over and says to the guy holding me in place.

 

“Mind your own business, buddy. And what’s it to you, anyways?”

 

“‘What’s it to me’?” The man asks in disbelief. “To me, this is not how you treat a beautiful woman. You’re not going anywhere with her tonight,  _ buddy.” _

 

“What are you going to do about it if I do?” The guy behind me asks, his grip on me so tight that I know I’m going to have bruises in the morning.

 

“This,” the man says, and swings a punch at the guy who is holding on to me. The punch hits him square in the jaw, shocking him enough to loosen his hold on me for a second. There’s a collective gasp from the crowd, and the whole bar goes silent. Taking my chance, I rip my arm away from him, and it causes me to lose my balance. The man who punched him catches me around my waist before I can fall.

 

“Are you okay?” He asks me, his gorgeous blue eyes laced with concern for me. Still in shock, I nod back at him. 

 

Just as I’m starting to collect myself again, I see the guy getting up and about to throw a punch at the man who saved me. “Watch out!” I scream at him, and I quickly place myself in front of him. The punch hits me on my temple, effectively knocking me out. 


	2. The First Time Is a One Night Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one night stand that ends in regrets when they catch a glimpse of each other at the college and realize the compromising situation that they are in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter of this fic, and I really hope you all enjoy it!

Tessa’s POV

I’m shaken awake from the blackness by a woman calling my name from somewhere above me. When I open my eyes, it takes me a second to take in where I am. The last thing I remember is taking a punch to my temple, and now I’m being held bridal style by the man who saved me. Standing next to him is Melanie.

 

“Wh-where is he?” I stutter, my voice shaky.

 

“Where is who?” The man coos softly, his eyes matching the softness of his voice.

 

“The man who- who-” I can’t even finish the sentence before I break down into sobs. The man pulls me tighter into him and starts to comb my hair soothingly with his fingers.

 

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s all going to be okay,” he whispers gently.

 

I shake my head, a shooting pain running through it as I do so, which I assume is from a combination of my alcohol consumption and the punch I took to my temple. “H-he touched me in places, and I was s-scared that he was g-going to-to…” I sob, unable to finish my sentence. I see pure, unfiltered fury cross his face as he lets my words sink in.

 

“That son of a bitch,” he mutters under his breath, and I almost miss it. “That’s not how anyone should treat such a beautiful woman,” I’m not sure who he is talking to, that is, if he is talking to anyone at all.

 

After a few minutes, I finally stop crying and manage to even out my breathing. His hand still hasn’t left its rightful place of stroking my hair, which I am very thankful for. Something about his touch calms me, and I crave to be touched everywhere, as long as it is by his touch.

 

“Scott,” Melanie says softly to the man, who’s name I assume is Scott. “I think she needs to leave; it has been quite a night for her. Would you mind taking her home with you?”

 

Scott’s hand stops in my hair as he looks up at Melanie with a concerned look across his face. “Mel, I can’t do that. She doesn’t know me, and-”

 

“And the fact that you are worrying about taking her home says it all. Plus, Scotty, I’ve known you since we were like, what? Ten years old? I know she will be fine in your care.”

 

“I-I’m not sure I’m okay with this plan,” I say, and try to sit up in Scott’s arms, only to be pushed back down again gently by his hand. The hand he used to push me down again, a little closer to my cleavage than I’m normally comfortable with, but finding I want it to move closer, lingers a little longer than it should, and I feel a warmth pooling in the bottom of my stomach from his touch.

 

When he catches my gaze on his hand, he quickly removes it from where it sat while his face turns a bright shade of auburn. “Sorry,” he mutters quietly, and I think it is all very endearing.

 

After watching our little scene unfold in front of her, Melanie says with a smirk, “You can trust him, Tessa. He’s actually a professor up at the college here. He’s also the person I would have called if you had wanted someone to drive you home when I asked earlier. There’s not a single malicious bone in his body.”

 

After mulling over the idea for a minute, I decide to let him take me to his place. Not a risk I would usually take, but, hey, even if he is a murderer, at least I’ll die by the hands of someone as hot as him. “Okay, I will go home with him. It seems as though I can trust him,” I say, looking deeply into his eyes that are dark with an emotion I cannot place, as well as a hint of curiosity. The darkness almost seems like a kind of hunger.

 

“Good! I have to get back to work, but I will check in with Scott tomorrow morning to make sure you are alright,” and with that, Melanie heads out a door I didn’t realize was there until now. Scott and I continue to stare into each other’s eyes intently even after Melanie leaves.

 

“You ready to go?” Scott asks after what seems like an eternity of staring into each other’s eyes.

 

“Yeah,” I whisper breathlessly. Instead of putting me down when he stands up, he continues to hold me as he walks out of what I assume is the back door of the bar.

 

“Thank you,” I mumble into his shoulder as he walks through the parking lot looking for his car.

 

“I would have done the same for any pretty girl,” and if I’m being truthful, his comment stings a little. 

 

After walking a little ways farther in silence, he finds his car, and while he opens the door to his front seat and puts me down gently on the seat, my hand brushes a little higher on his leg than it should, and I feel that he is stiff under my touch. He immediately tenses, but quickly collects himself and finishes buckling me up. He closes the door to the car and makes his way over the driver’s seat. After he finishes buckling up and starts the engine, we are on our way to his place.

 

“Why did you step up for me like that?” I whisper, so quietly I don’t think he hears me at first.

 

“Because everyone deserves to be treated with respect; especially someone as beautiful as you,” he says, keeping his eyes straight ahead to avoid eye contact with me.

 

“I’m going to tell you something very personal that I’m probably only telling you because it’s the alcohol talking,” I say eventually.

 

“You don’t have-” he starts, but I stop him from continuing.

 

“Yes, I do. You saved me tonight, and I owe you this much to tell you this,” he only nods, and quickly glances at me. “The reason that guy touching me tonight freaked me out so much wasn’t just because he was touching me in inappropriate places; it’s because I’ve never been touched like that before. You don’t know how embarrassing it is to be in your twenties and to still be a virgin. And apparently I’m so pathetic that I’m confessing this all to a total stranger who I only know because you saved me tonight,” I keep my eyes downcast to hide my shame of this fact.

 

We pull into the driveway sometime as I’m talking, and he takes his keys out of the ignition. He listens intently as I speak, and once I’m finished, he turns to me and grabs my chin so I’m looking him dead in the eyes. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Just because you are still a virgin doesn’t mean you are pathetic. It just means that you have to find the right guy who will take care of you the way you deserve,” he says with such sincerity. 

 

“I think I found him tonight when he punched a guy to save me,” I continue to look into his eyes, and more than just because of the alcohol, I lean into him. When he doesn’t move away, I lean in the rest of the way and kiss him. After a second, he deepens the kiss by parting my lips.

 

After a few minutes of making out in the front seat of his car like a couple of hormonally crazed teenagers, he finally breaks the kiss. “I think you need to rest after the night that you have had,” and without waiting for a response, he gets out of the car, comes over to my side, opens the door, and lifts me out of my seat with seamlessly no effort. He walks with me in his arms to his front door, having no trouble opening the door with my extra weight in his arms, and walks me into his house. He puts me down on the ground and slams me into the wall, bringing his lips to my ear before saying, “I think we can take care of your little problem tonight, if you let me,” he growls and lifts up my shirt; asking for my permission. I just nod, completely unable to speak as his hands roam my body; just as I had envisioned earlier.

 

Waking up the next morning, I notice four things that make me jolt awake right away with only one conclusion- I lost my virginity last night in a drunk one night stand. One: I have an ear splitting headache that I assume is a hangover from last night’s drinking. Two: I am not in my room at home. Three: I am completely naked under the thin sheets that barely manage to cover the less decent parts of me. But it’s the fourth thing that leads me to my final conclusion: the man who I am currently curled around who is equally as naked as I am. The events of last night come quickly flooding to my mind as I assess my surroundings. Taking the sheet covering me with me as I peel myself away from the man- Scott, I remember screaming- carefully making sure he stays asleep, I gather my clothes that are strewn around the room (clearly taken off in a haste) and quickly put them on, and then go to collect the rest of my things. I walk out of the room, down a short hallway filled with pictures of him and his family, and into his kitchen so I can call someone to pick me up. I decide to call Kaitlyn, my absolute best friend in the entire world. I press on her icon and put my phone to my ear so I can hear it ringing. She picks up on the third ring.

 

“It’s seven a.m. on a Saturday morning, so whoever you are, explain yourself in the next five seconds or I’m hanging up,” Kaitlyn’s groggy voice reaches me over the phone, and it takes everything in me to suppress the giggle that wants to force its way out of me.

 

“Hey, Kait. So I, uh, kinda did something stupid last night, and I need you to come pick me up and drive me to my car.”

 

“Wait a minute! I detect a note of shame in your voice! Did my best friend lose her virginity last night in a one night stand?!” Kaitlyn squeals over the phone, completely losing her grouchiness for the excitement of any recent news from me.

 

“Maybe. I just need you to come pick me up, please.”

 

“Only if you promise to give me all of the details from this mysterious one night stand!”

 

“Kaitlyn! You are absolutely impossible!”

 

“Which I will take as an agreement! Give me the address of this man’s house, and I will be there in five minutes!”

 

“How am I supposed to get his address? Shit,” I mutter to myself after she hangs up.

 

“You could just ask the man himself,” Scott says from behind me, and I nearly give myself whiplash by how fast I turn around. “Do you need a ride to your car?” He asks, stepping closer to me and placing a hand on my forearm, igniting a fire where his hand meets my skin.

 

“Yeah, just let me text my friend that she doesn’t need to pick me up after all.”

 

“Okay.”

 

So, yeah, that’s how we ended up having a second round on his kitchen counter.

 

Scott’s POV

After I drop her off at her car that morning and reassure Mel that she got home alright, Tessa doesn’t leave my thoughts once over the next week.

 

As I look through my class roster for group classes and then for private lessons, I notice I have several lessons with a Tessa Virtue, but don’t think much of it. There’s absolutely no way that the girl from the bar can be the same girl in my classes, right? That’s the farthest thing from my mind when I walk into the performing arts building on this first Monday of the new school year. I hear music coming from one of the private studies rooms and decide to look into it to watch the person dance. I regret my decision as soon as I catch a glimpse of her raven colored hair.

 

“Shit. What have I gotten myself into?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you have any feedback for me! I would love to know how I can improve this fic for you all! Until next time!


	3. The Harshness of Waking Up To Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had WAY too much fun writing this chapter, so I decided to put it up earlier than I was planning to. I really hope you all enjoy it!

Scott’s POV

“Shit. What have I gotten myself into?” How could I have gotten us into this without thinking of the consequences?! Then again, I also didn’t know she was a college student when I took her home with me last week, let alone that she was a dance major. I watch her for a little longer before I shake myself out of my reverie and head to my studio right next door to the one Tessa is currently practicing in.

 

The first thing I do when I get to my studio is open my laptop to check my schedule for the week. Group class at twelve and dance team practice at three with her today. Private lesson at ten and dance team practice at three with her tomorrow. Private lesson at ten, group class at twelve, and dance team practice at three with her on Wednesday. Private lesson at ten and dance team practice at three with her on Thursday. Group class at twelve and dance team practice at three with her on Friday. And it looks like it will be the same schedule for the rest of the semester, if not for the rest of the year. How the actual hell am I supposed to survive this year without being able to fuck her into any available area possible?! I mean, we did do it on my kitchen counter because we- I- couldn’t make it to my room in time to take her as she was. I have a serious issue here! I have to come up with a plan, and the only one that comes to mind is to be harsh to her. I didn’t say it was a _good_ plan, I just said it was a _plan_ , and it’s the only one I can think of at the moment, so I guess it will have to do for now.

 

It’s currently 11:30, so I have another half an hour before I have class with her to prepare myself for this compromising situation I have gotten myself and Tessa into. Oh, Tessa. I am sorry. So, so sorry. I didn’t mean to get you into this, and all because I couldn’t control myself around you. You are my kryptonite, and it’s a useless effort to try to control myself around you. You are the forbidden fruit, and all I want to do is take a bite out of you.

 

\---Saturday Morning---

 

Tessa’s POV

“Kaitlyn Weaver! What the actual hell are you doing in my house?!” I shout at her when I see her standing in my living room after getting home from my one night stand with Scott.

 

“We need to talk about this. One: why were you at a _bar_ last night? You are still _twenty years old,_ and it is still _illegal_ for you to drink. Unless they have changed the law, which I highly, _highly_ doubt. Two: Please tell me he used a condom and treated you with respect. Three: Why-” Kaitlyn starts.

 

“Hold up, girl. I was at the bar last night for a Tinder date. And before you ask, no, that is not the man I hooked up with. My date cancelled on me, and I ended up getting drunk. Kaitlyn, you have basically become my health teacher the past few years, and you taught me to ALWAYS make sure that before I have sex for the first time to make sure that the guy is wearing a condom. So of course he wasn’t wearing a condom.”

 

“Not funny. STD’s are serious, as is _pregnancy!”_

 

“I know, Kait. It’s just that a lot happened last night, and I’m still trying to process it all.”

 

“How about we make some tea and talk it out? That always helps you to rationalize things.”

 

“That sounds nice right now. I will get started on the tea.”

 

“I will grab the scones from the fridge.”

 

After making up the tea and grabbing the scones, Kait and I make our way to sit on the couch to talk everything through.

 

“Where do you want me to start?” I rhetorically ask her.

 

“Wherever you think is best,” is her reply.

 

“Okay, so I’m going to start at the part right after my Tinder date stood me up. I started talking to the bartender, Melanie, who was really nice. She offered to find someone to drive me home if I needed it later in the night. I told her that if I did need a ride, I would tell her. So, skipping to the part after I had several drinks too many, I started dancing on the dance floor. Eventually, some guy came over and started dancing next to me. No, it was not Scott. I decided to go back to the bar after a little while, but before I could get anywhere, the guy grabbed onto my waist and held onto me with a death grip. Scott saw me struggling and came over to save me. He got into a fight with the guy, and I ended up taking a punch to my temple to save Scott. It knocked me out, and when I came to, Scott was holding me in his arms. Melanie convinced me to let him take me home with him, and when we got to his place, I found it hard to resist my urges of wanting him,” I’m surprised that Kait lets me tell the story without any interruptions.

 

After a few more moments of silence and an unreadable expression from Kait as she thinks through what I said, I finally decide to speak up. “Say something, Kait. You’re scaring me with your silence.”

 

“He seems like a good guy, Tess. Just the fact that he fought a guy to save you shows that he’s good enough for you. Please tell me you got his number,” when she sees my expression, she sighs in frustration. “He saved you _and_ he was your first, but it didn’t cross your mind _once_ to get his number?”

 

“It was just a hookup. A simple one and done kind of thing, although we did have two rounds,” I say shyly.

 

“You what now?!” She asks in disbelief.

 

“This morning after I called you, he found me in his kitchen wondering how to get his address. One thing led to another, and we ended up having a second round on his kitchen counter,” I say slowly, watching her expression closely.

 

“Tess-a! Wow! Even I have never had a round on a kitchen counter! On a dining room table, yes, but never on a kitchen counter. I’m proud of you, girl!”

 

“Not sure that’s something to be proud of, but okay. That’s also very TMI, by the way.”

 

“I don’t think I have, or will ever, understand the concept of ‘TMI.’”

 

“Trust me; I know you _never_ will.”

 

\---Back To Present---

 

Tessa’s POV

After warming up and practicing for a little while, I pull out my phone to call Kait to see if she is at the performing arts building for our group class with professor Moir yet.

 

“Hey, Kait,” I say over the phone when she picks up. “You here yet?”

 

“Yeah, I’m heading up the two flights of stairs right now, and I’ll be up in a sec!” It’s all she says before she hangs up on me.

 

I make my way out of the studio I was in, and sit down on a bench just outside of it to wait for her to get up here. I check my phone for the time, and am pleasantly surprised when it reads 11:50. That way Kait and I won’t be too early. I hear the door at the end of the hallway open and close, my signal that she is now here.

 

“Come on, Kait. I don’t want to be late because you forgot how to put on stockings. Again.”

 

“Not my fault! I hate these damned things! They are the epitome of every dancer’s life!”

 

“Come on, whiny butt,” I say as I grab her arm and drag her into professor Moir’s studio. When I open the door, the sight that meets my eyes is not one I was expecting. Turns out, professor Moir is Scott; the same Scott who I had a round with on his kitchen counter last week. Is this some crazy foreplay I wasn’t aware of?! He catches sight of me and smirks when he sees my expression.

 

“I think I’m going to be sick,” is all I say before I drop my stuff onto the wooden floor with a thunk and dash to the nearest bathroom.

 

“Tessa!” I hear Kaitlyn call after me as I continue to run to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

 

As soon as I reach the door, I know I have about five seconds before the current contents of my stomach will make a reappearance. I make it into a stall just in time. I start wretching as I feel the contents in my stomach coming up.

 

I hear the bathroom door open once more as I continue heaving, and I hear Kait call out, “Tessa. Are you in here?”

 

I make a strangled noise in reply, and a second later she is in the stall with me. Like the good friend she is, she holds my hair back and rubs my back soothingly. “You okay there, sweetie?”

 

“Just peachy,” I say just before I vomit into the toilet again.

 

“What happened back there?”

 

“I don’t know,” I lie to her as I lean back against the wall and flush the toilet.

 

“Drink some water, and we will head back to class. Does that sound okay?”

 

I nod and stand up to reach for the water bottle I keep in my bag, only to remember that it is currently laying on the ground in Scott’s studio.

 

“Here,” Kaitlyn says as she hands me her water bottle.

 

“You are the best. Thank you,” I say as I grab her water bottle and open it to take a sip out of it.

 

“I know. Come on, we have to get back to class before it starts. Professor Moir strikes me as someone who is unforgiving of people for being late.”

 

“Women being late for their periods, that is,” I mumble under my breath.

 

“Come again?” She asks as we make our way out of the bathroom and back to the dance studio for our class with Sc- professor Moir.

 

“Nothing,” I reply when we open the door and walk in, all eyes from the class and professor Moir on us.

 

“Glad you ladies finally decided to join us for class. Well, you were already here early, that is, until Ms.Virtue lost the contents of her stomach into a toilet,” the whole class laughs as I feel my face turn a bright shade of crimson. How dare he say that! “Go on, get warmed up. Class will be starting in a few minutes.”

 

\---Two Hours Later---

 

Scott’s POV

Finishing up class, I can’t help but feel bad for how I have been treating Tessa today. “Class dismissed,” I call out to the room of exhausted students. A few breathe sighs of relief, but the only person who catches my attention to how they react is Tessa. She immediately grabs her water bottle and starts gulping down water until there is none left in it.

 

As everyone leaves the studio, including Kaitlyn Weaver, whom I assume is Tessa’s friend judging by the dirty looks she threw me every time I said something harsh to Tessa, I notice that Tessa stays behind until the last person leaves.

 

“What the hell?” She asks in confusion once the door is closed behind the last person who left.

 

I turn around to face her head on, and am surprised to her close proximity to me. She is within arms length of me, and all I want to do is reach out to her and mark her so everyone knows that she is mine. “Do you have a problem with my teaching methods, _Ms.Virtue?_ ” I ask in a harsh tone.

 

“No, but what I do have a problem with is how you are reacting to this situation of ours. Grow up, Scott,” she says, and then walks out the door.

 

“Tessa, wait!” I call, knowing full well that it’s already too late to make up for my mistakes. I will have to make it up to her today at dance team practice, which starts in an hour. What can I do to make up for my behavior?

 

Time for dance team practice. I have to make this up to Tessa; any way I have to. I decide upon just asking her for forgiveness.

 

\---Three Hours Later---

 

“Ms.Virtue, can I please talk to you?” I ask as everyone grabs their things and heads out of the gym we have practice in.

 

“Whatever,” she says and heads over to where I’m standing by a door. I motion for her to follow me out the door and into the hallway. 

 

“What do you want?” She asks harshly.

 

“I want to talk about this situation we are in.”

 

“There’s nothing to talk about. You already got your point across to me earlier today,” before she leave, I grab her arm and pull her into me.

 

“I was trying to protect you.”

 

“Well you did a bang up job at that, I would say. And let go of me!”

 

“Just please listen to me, Tessa.”

 

“Just say what you have to say and get it over with,” I can see the hurt in her eyes from my harsh words earlier.

 

“Tessa, if anyone were to find out about what happened last week, you could be expelled. You have to believe me when I say I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“You hurt me enough this afternoon, Scott, so it's already too late for that,” she pulls away from me and back into the gym, leaving me in a stunned silence.

 

The rest of the week passes in a similar fashion, except for the fact that I'm trying to be the man she deserves to be with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comment any suggestions you have for this fic! I love hearing everyone's feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry (not sorry) for the angst! Sorry if the first chapter is a little slow; the next few chapters will start to pick up the plot line a little better since this one was just mainly introducing the characters. I will hopefully be able to update this story once a week, but if not, I'm so sorry, but life is like that sometimes! I already have the second chapter started, so I hope to have it posted in the next few days! I hope you like this story, and please comment if you have any suggestions for it!


End file.
